powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Spell Strike
Power Rangers Spell Strike is the Gamepad's translation of 'Thunderyo's '''twenty seventh season of Super Sentai. This season is themed around magic. Synopsis ''The Wizard of Oz is one of the most classic pieces of literature ever written. Five teens are about to learn just how powerful the story is though when they end up learning something shocking...the book isn't fiction! The Wicked Witch of the West has returned and wants to take over the human world. The Wizard and Glinda join with the teens to form the most wonderful team of do-gooders ever. They are...Power Rangers SPELL STRIKE! Rangers * Ignatius Ignatius is the hotheaded Red Ranger. He wields the Fire and Light elements. He finds his little sister Bessie's obsession with The Wizard of Oz a little silly. He does end up learning to love the land of Oz by the end of the season. Dragon zords are the Flaming Red and Bright White. His actor would be Aaron Stanford. * Bessie Bessie is the calm Blue Ranger. She wields the element of Water. Bessie is totally obsessed with The Wizard of Oz and is a total expert of it. This proves very helpful once the rangers must navigate Oz. Her Dragon zord is the Tidal Blue. * Cooper Cooper is the energetic Yellow Ranger. He wields the elements of Thunder and Metal. His Dragon zords are Shocking Yellow and Rusty Orange. * Flynn Flynn is the smart Green Ranger. He wields the elements of Wood and Earth. His Dragon zords are Sylvan Green and Seismic Purple. His actor would be Logan Henderson. * Joan Joan is the graceful Pink Ranger. She wields the elements of Wind and Sound. She is the only person to really be willing to accept Bessie's obsession. Later in the series, we find out that Joan accidentadly used her magic to summon the twister that sent the team to Oz in the first place. She had secretly dreamed of going to Oz, so she wished out loud to go there. Her Dragon zords are Spiral Pink and Loud Teal. Her actress would be Emma Stone. * Glinda Glinda is the Silver Ranger. She is actually the Dorothy from the original story, who took on her mentor's name after she died. Her Dragon is Frost Silver. Allies * The Wizard of Oz The Wizard, in this version of Oz, is actually magic. He is only the floating head, not the human seen in the movie adaption. He is great, powerful, wise, and wonderful(of course). * Toto This Toto is Bessie's pet dog. After the teens arrive in Oz, the Wizard proves his magic by granting Toto the ability to talk. He serves as the voice behind the Magic Microphones the team uses to communicate. * The Scarecrow The Scarecrow helps the team by leading them to the Stone of Light, which would help Ignatius unlock Light Magic. He is smart in the series, at least. * The Tin Woodman The Tin Woodman helps the team by leading Cooper to the Stone of Metal, which would help him unlock Metal Magic. * The Cowardly Lion The Cowardly Lion helps the team by leading ??? to the Stone of Earth, which unlocks his Earth magic. He has kept his old name because it was the one he was born with. However, he is much braver than you'd expect. Villains * Wicked Witch of the West This evil witch did die at the hands of Dorothy, until the Nome King arrived and revived her. She is just as wicked as before, but this time she plans to call on the Spirits of Evil to destroy Dorothy for her. Her new plan is to steal the 6 primary elements from the Rangers so she can take over the human world. In the finale, this plan works and she attacks Kansas. However, the Rangers get there too, and together they destroy her once and for all. * Nome King The Nome King is the newest evil to arrive at Oz. He revived the Wicked Witch so she could have a second chance at destroying Dorothy. He ends up working as her underling, but he is perfectly alright with that. As he sees it, it will train him to be a better master of the Dark Element. * Flying Monkeys The Flying Monkeys are upgraded into fighting threats by the Spirits in order to sap the rangers of their magic. Monsters * Spirit of Betrayal This spirit is able to mind control people into hurting the people closest to them. He does this on Cooper. * Spirit of Confusion This spirit has the power to create illusions. * Spirit of Distrust This spirit is able to force people to lie without end. He's faced in the episode "Lies Under". * Spirit of Jealousy * Spirit of Fear This spirit is able to force people to face their worst fears. * Spirit of Exhaustion This spirit has the power to drain people of their energy so they will be too tired to do anything. * Spirit of Anger This spirit is faced in the episode "Let's Make some Magic". He has fire magic and is capable of increasing his temperature the madder he gets. He is very irritable. * Spirit of Embarrassment This spirit pranks people. * Spirit of Greed This gremlin spirit is a master of stealing things. * Spirit of Tension * Spirit of Guilt * Spirit of Envy * Spirit of Pride This spirit is faced in the episode "Pride and Prejudice". He makes people feel good about themselves, while turning them into complete jerks. * Spirit of Panic He sprays water at people that makes them too scared to fight. * Spirit of Distress * Spirit of Agony * Spirit of Despair This spirit is faced in the episode "Living on Despair". * Spirit of Spite This spirit is faced in the episode "In Spite of This". He is able to make people have grudges against each other. * Spirit of Desire * Spirit of Famine This spirit has the power to make people so hungry they will not want to do anything except eat food. * Spirit of Stealing * Spirit of Revenge * Spirit of Sloth Arsenal Magic Wand Personal Weapon: * Magic Fire Axe * Magic Water Claw * Magic Thunder Bow * Magic Wood Hammer * Magic Wind Drill * Magic Ice Saw Staff Broom Bike Magic Fusion Staff(Team Attack) This giant magic wand is able to channel multiple elements at once. It is an ancient artifact forged by fusing five magic wands together. The wand must be held by one ranger with the others supporting him. Once fully charged, it shoots a massive blast capable of destroying a Spirit of Evil. Wonder Mode(Upgrade) Megazords * Necromancer Megazord(Element Blitz) ** Wizard Megazord(Magic Lightning) ** Coldheart Megazord(Ice Slice) Episodes # Let's Make Some Magic # Lies Under # Living on Despair # Let there be Light # Tired and True # Pride and Prejudice # In Spite of This # Fool's Errand # The Hurt's on Me # Skyfall # Heartbreaker Episode Names # Episode 3 is a pun on the song "Living on a Prayer". # Episode 10 is a reference to a James Bond movie. # Episode 11 is a song reference. Mahouryuu Sentai Go-Witchers https://thunderyo.deviantart.com/gallery/38003007/Mahouryuu-Sentai-GO-WITCHERS Notes * This season takes a lot of inspiration of Power Rangers Mystic Force. * The season's opening would have truckloads of references to the movie. One is that when the teens arrive in the Emerald City, Bessie exclaims, "Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." * The Wizard of Oz theme was thought up when I watched the musical Wicked for the first time. That alone helps makes Spell Strike of my personal favorite seasons I have ever made. * Originally, the Silver Ranger was a human like the other characters. That changed when I crafted the Glinda backstory. I feel it even works better since TWO tornadoes transporting kids to Oz is a little much. * The Nome King is the closest the book series get to a 'main villain'. He was the perfect choice for a Goldar equivalent.